


as long as the late nights turn into sunrise (alright)

by still_i_fall



Series: your name's on my wrist (we'll be alright) [1]
Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, But here it is, F/M, Soulmate AU, hope yall enjoy, hopefully going to become a series, is that bad?, kinda hardcore ship Allie/Harry, no one asked for this, so here we go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 14:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18874654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/still_i_fall/pseuds/still_i_fall
Summary: The world is smaller, her parents are gone, and Harry’s name is on her wrist. Nothing’s the same and she doesn’t know how to feel.-or a soulmate au





	as long as the late nights turn into sunrise (alright)

**Author's Note:**

> every fandom needs a soulmate au so here ya go
> 
> hope you enjoy 
> 
> (also quick little note, i don't support anything harry said about cassandra and i still kinda think he's a little bit of an ass but for the sake of this fic and my need for him and allie to get together he's kinda not an ass here)
> 
> title from the song Kids Are Alright by Tate Mcrae give it a listen if you want to

It’s dark when they get off of the bus and she doesn’t realize there’s a name on her wrist until Cassandra points it out.

“Harry Bingham?” She questions, pointing at the messy scrawl and black ink on Allie’s wrist. “Did you write that, or…”

And that’s how it starts.

She’s not the only one with a name on her wrist. Kelly’s reads Will LeClair, Helena has Luke, and, coming as a surprise to just about everyone, Sam Elliot is written neatly on Grizz’s wrist.

Not everyone has a name, but everyone has ideas as to what they mean.

God chosen. A sign. Partners for an English project. Never before have the teenagers of West Ham been more creative.

“I don't know where our families are, why they're not here waiting for us, and some of you have names on your wrists. This means something. I know it.” Cassandra says, trying to take charge of the situation, ever the leader. "Keep trying to contact parents and I'm sure we'll figure this out."

“Do you have a name on your wrist?” Harry asks, pushing himself towards where Cassandra stands in the middle of the crowd, “Cause I do and I think that should be first priority, matching people up.”

“Names are nobodies business unless people want to make them public,” Cassandra commands and no one complies.

It’s dark out. People are tired. No one knows what’s going on, but they match up in less than minute.

It takes less than a minute after that for someone to say “soulmates”.

Allie’s not sure how she feels about that idea. See, her Harry aren’t exactly friends. You don’t really become friends with your sisters biggest rival, that’s not how it works. And Harry, Harry’s with Kelly. Part of her barely remembers a time when he wasn’t with Kelly. Allie herself really thinks that if this whole “soulmates” thing is real, than she should be with Will.

People pair up. There’s only a large handful of pairs, 25, 30, maybe. More people are alone rather than together. What is that supposed to mean?

Harry pulls close to her instantly. He’s intrigued by it all, she can tell. Maybe in a different world all of this change would be scaring him, but weirdly, she thinks that he’s always been a bit of a romantic at heart.

She glances at his wrist for the first time and her name stares back at her. “It’s in my handwriting.” She says and he in turn looks to her own wrist.

“So is yours.”

It’s starting to settle in now, the reality of their situation. Parents aren’t answering text messages, and no matter how many times Cassandra cautions against it, people are starting to leave.

“Well I’m going to go home,” Allie says, starting towards her sister, “But you have my number, right? You’ll text me?” He nods.

Everything is going to be different now.

 

-

 

The world is smaller, her parents are gone, and Harry’s name is on her wrist. Nothing’s the same and she doesn’t know how to feel.

Maybe confused?

Her house feels empty without her mom. It feels cold and dark and Allie can’t sleep. Trying to make sense of everything is tiring. It makes her wonder her things that she’s not sure will ever be answered.

She wants to go home. Where she is right now is not her home.

He texts her first at seven o’clock in the morning asking if she’s up. She almost doesn’t respond, thinks about ignoring it and staying in bed, but she needs to get this house and part of her kind of wants to see him.

_Allie: yah, u?_

_Harry: obviously._  
_coffee and breakfast at my place?_

_Allie: sure_

Cassandra’s already up. Cassandra’s always up. Their shared inability to sleep must be hereditary.

"I'm going out." Allie says.

“To Harry’s?”

“Yes.”

For second, it seems like Cassandra's going to say no, but instead she doesn't even look up from her tea, "Okay. Be safe."

She walks to Harry's house. It's close by, only a block or two away and a very large part of her needs the walk. The sun is out but the air is cold and she wonders when people will start waking up and the nightmare will really begin.

Because she can’t imagine it turning out okay, leaving 200 high school kids alone without their parents but with their parent's toys. And the names on wrists, she can't imagine that ending well.

She's been trying to avoid thinking of Will and Kelly. She saw them split off from the group, could've even swore she saw them head back to Kelly's house together. Allie doesn't feel jealous, though, which makes her wonder things about the name on her own wrist.

Soulmates.

And when she arrives at his house, that's what she's thinking about, the sheer possibility of it all.

She knocks and he answers almost immediately. Makes her think he was waiting by the door and that it was the right choice to not ignore his text.

"There's a doorbell, you know." He points out and she rolls her eyes.

"Too loud. Too echo-y. Plus, what's the point when you're already standing right there."

He nods lips pursed in a thin smile, "Come on in. I'll start the coffee."

"Tea for me, actually. Earl grey if you have it, or mint. I'm not picky."

Another nod as leads her into his house. She's only been in it once, at an end of the year party last year, but she’s never seen it this empty.

It feels lonely.

"So why are you up this early?" Allie asks, taking a seat at the island and staring at him.

"Couldn't sleep. It felt wrong."

"Everything feels wrong."

“What about you, why are you up right now?” He asks, grabbing two mugs from a cabinet and choosing one coffee and one tea keurig pod.

“Same as you.”

There's a pause in conversation as the water fills the cups. The sun's all the way out now and blinding through glass.

"I don't know what it means." She says, running a finger over the name. "I'm not sure what I want it to mean."

He takes a deep breath in. Part of her wonders if he's as confused as she is. "People are saying it's soulmates."

"That doesn't make any sense, though." She says, and bit of her feels like it's breaking. She's not sure how long they'll be here, whatever here is, but she knows it'll be a long time. She can feel it.

"Nothing makes sense." He replies, passing her her tea and she smiles a thanks.

"Do you want us to be soulmates?" Allie asks, she doesn't have an answer herself and she's not entirely sure she wants to hear his.

"Maybe."

And then it's silent again. They don't look at one another, instead choosing to stare at their respective drinks before taking the occasional, sip or glancing out the window at the still blue sky.

They’re not ready for this. No one’s ready for this.

 

-

 

They eat bagels then drive to the town meeting together. It’s still quiet, but not awkward. It doesn’t really feel right to talk yet.

He can’t stop looking at his phone, neither can she, actually. It’s all so scary, all of this.

“We don’t know what’s going on, where we are, or what to do. But promise you won’t do anything stupid, all of you. Please.” Cassandra looks right at Allie. “We need to be careful. We need to stay safe.”

In this world, things are different. People are different, comforted by the idea of soulmates, some jealous of peers with marks, some of those without. But it adds a sense of purpose to their disappearance. Suddenly there’s a reason why they’re there. People are comforted by it.

“Are coming home with me?” Cassandra asks when the meeting is over.

Allie looks between her sister and her so called “soulmate”. He’s looking down at his shoes, waiting for an answer. She can’t tell if he wants her to go with him or if he’d rather be alone.

She doesn’t want to be alone, though, which makes her doubt that he does.

“I’ll come home later, probably. But I think I’m going to go over to Harry’s right now.”

“Okay. Text me.” Cassandra turns away. She needs to learn how to run a town and quick, and sometimes worrying about your younger sister has to come second. Gordie is waiting for her, staring and Allie wonders if her sister has a name on her own wrist.

They drive back to his house. Harry doesn’t like walking, but he does like fast cars and Allie’s smile when they speed down the road.

“I want to see if we can leave.” She says and he complies.

In this world, the forest is still there, looming over all of them. Her eyes widen when she sees it and part of her doesn’t want to leave his car. It feels safe in there.

“Fuck,” Harry whispers and it all begins to set in.

She doesn’t leave the car.

They drive to every previously possible way out of the town at increasingly faster speeds. Allie isn’t smiling anymore; Harry is frantic.

This isn’t home.

 

-

 

“What’s your favorite color?”

She knows practically nothing about him. She’s sitting on the couch in his living room staring at a half empty bowl of cheez-its on the coffee table and trying not to think about anything when she realizes this. All she really knows about him is that his name is on her wrist. Everything she thought she knew is wrong now. Nothing is the same as it used to be.

“What?” He looks up from his black phone screen and over at her.

“Favorite color? I feel like I don’t know anything about you.”

“Blue. You?”

“It changes pretty often, but a light pink right now. Or baby blue. Maybe a purple? Or yellow. Yeah, actually, probably yellow.”

He laughs at her, “You don’t need to choose.”

She’s smiling now too, looking at him instead of the coffee table and grinning the widest she’s grinned since all of this started (yesterday, but even now it feels like longer), “You’re right.” There’s a pause as they smile at one another, letting themselves think that maybe it’ll all work out. “Wanna make cookies?”

His eyebrows raise but his smile stays in place, “What?”

She jumps up off of the couch, “Cookies,” she repeats, grabbing his hand and trying to pull him up, “I think I saw chocolate chips earlier in your pantry while I was searching for cheez-its and they’re easy to make and tasty and we need to do something.”

“Okay, as long as you tell me what to do. I’m hopeless in the kitchen.”

“So am I. Chocolate chip cookies are the only thing I know how to make. It’s kind of pathetic, actually.”

Harry opens a drawer and pulls out two aprons, “We can learn together. Start up a business and sell food to hungry teenagers.”

“I’m down if you are.”

Still smiling.

She has the recipe memorised. The two sticks of melted butter mixed with the brown and white sugars. The vanilla and eggs and than the flour and baking powder and salt. The cup of chocolate chips added at the end.

“Add the dry ingredients now,” she instructs, nodding her head as Harry pick up the bowl of flour, baking soda and salt. “Wait to not all at-” There’s a bit of a cloud and flour down both of their fronts and they’re both laughing, they can’t stop laughing.

This feels normal.

Maybe this is why they were given names on their wrist, to provide them with someone to cling to, someone to provide a bit of much needed normality. She likes this, she maybe likes him. Nothing’s for sure yet though.

She doesn’t yet know that her sister will die in less than a month at the hands of an angry teenage boy prompted by Clark’s words instead of Harry’s, but aided by Campbell. That Campbell will manipulate and abuse Elle with talk of them being the same, and that the lack of names on both of their wrists won’t help.

But she also doesn’t yet know that Becca will give birth to a happy and healthy baby girl and that Grizz will find a plot of land perfect for their survival.

She doesn’t know any of that yet. All she knows is that her and Harry might just work out and, that right now, is all she needs to be a little bit hopeful for the future.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, hope you at least sort of enjoyed! tell me if you did and feel free to hmu on [tumblr](in-my-head-i-do-everything-right.tumblr.com) to chat about the society or really anything else
> 
> i hope to continue this series with a few more fic focused on grizz/sam, kelly/will and cassandra/gordie. the sam/grizz one is already started so expect that soonish.


End file.
